Who Is That Chick One Shot
by Boysboysboys love em
Summary: This is Savana's POV of Who Is That Chick? If you haven't read that first don't read this. Starts Off when they meet again in McDonalds.


**A/N This is the one shot my **_**Who is That Chick? **_**readers have been waiting for. If you haven't read **_**Who is That Chick? **_**before reading this, I suggest reading that first. This will probably make NO sense at all because it's not the beginning of the story. So I forbid you to read this unless you have read my story **_**Who is That Chick? **_** so go on and leave now if you didn't read it. Otherwise read on. **

**This is the story of how Savana and Carlos got together. This is also a description of what was going on when Gabriella (from **_**Who is That Chick?)**_** leaves L.A. It takes place when Gabby and Savana met again at Mickey Ds so this might end up being a two shot. This first part is everything from Mickey Ds to Gabby leaving. The next part will talk about what happened to get Carlos and her together. I hope you guys like it. Enjoy…**

**Disclaimer: I own only my plot(s) and my OCs (Savana, Gabby, both of their parents, their BFFs). Big Time Rush is not mine. They don't belong to me…unfortunately…**

**(PART 1)**

**~*Savana's POV*~**

**-June 26****th****, 2011-**

Another day here in L.A. I know I should be having the time of my life since its summer. I can't though. I've been in Los Angeles for 3 years and I still can't seem to find any _real_ friends. Everyone is either super snotty or a leech or _too_ clingy. I mean maybe I just have high friend standards. Ever since I left Georgia, and all of my supposed BBFLs, something inside me kind of disappeared. It's unexplainable.

Anyway my mom had to relocate her while I was 14 in the 8th grade. Yes I am 17 now. Since the 19th of February. Yeah, well I was excited at first, but now…eh, not so much. Back to my boredom situation, its almost 100 fucking degrees and I can't be cramped up in my house any longer. I jump up off my bed and head down stairs.

"Hey mom. Can I borrow a couple of dollars? I want to go shopping or something." I tell my mom when I get to the kitchen. She is digging around in the refrigerator. That, or using it as some weird ass cooling method. She comes out and shuts the refrigerator door.

"How much do you need?" she asks. I look in the air.

"21 carry the 2…about 50 bucks…minimum." I say. I push some of my hair out of my face.

"How's 75? It's coming out of your allowance though." she says. She pushes some of her graying brown hair behind her ear. Well the hair that isn't in her messily made pony tail. I shrug.

"I'll take the money. It's not like I'm doing anything else this week anyway." I tell her. She reaches into her jean pocket and pulls out my money. She hands me a few bills and I thank her by kissing her on the cheek.

"Be back before eleven p.m." She says as I walk to the door.

"Don't worry ma. I'll be home long before 11." I assure her. I step outside into the scolding hot sun of the mid morning. It is so hot that my skin starts to feel ridiculously sticky. Even in a light blue tank top and blue jean shorts it is hot as a mother fucker. Even my flip flops feel slippery.

I groan and start walking to the Mickey Ds near my house. I could go for a Big Mac or some shit like that. I stop across the street from the _McDonalds_ and look both ways before crossing the street. I j-walk to the other side.

When I actually get there an epic wave of air conditioned air hits me.

"Hallelujah!" I yell and throw my hands up. I go to the cash register and I'm greeted by a lady with red hair and forest green eyes.

"Hi, welcome to _McDonalds_. May I take your order?" she asks with a forced smile. Poor lady. Is this the best job she could get around here? Taking burger orders?

"Yes you can. I would like a small cookie and cream _McFlurry_ and an order of fries please." I ask. She types some things in on that calculator thing that they have.

"That will be 4 dollars and 68 cents." She says. I still have like 70 dollars left. Wow. I pay for my food and walk to the far back of the eating establishment. I sit there twiddling my thumbs and staring out the window. I have a strange sense that someone is watching me. I turn around hesitantly and find some guy looking at me…at least; I think it's a guy.

The fuck?

That isn't who I think it is. Is it? A huge smile forms on my face as I really realize who it is. I'm speaking before I know it.

"Gabriella?" I ask with a humungous grin. I stand up. She doesn't seem to recognize me at first. Maybe it's the bangs. I got bangs last summer, and the last time I saw her I didn't have bangs. I walk over to her and she finally seems to recognize me.

"Savana?" she asks. She gets out of her chair, and gives me a hug. A million questions start forming in my mind. I start blabbing before I can actually start thinking.

"I knew it was you! I haven't seen you in such a long time! What are you doing here in L.A? How's everyone in Atlanta? What are you doing in this costume? Why are you in here?" I start. She seems a bit taken off guard. She interrupts me before I get out any more questions.

"Whoa, whoa. Hold on there with the questions. I can't believe I forgot you were living here."She says. Well someone has TERRIBLE memory. "Well I know we haven't seen each other in a long time. Try 3 years. I'm here in L.A visiting Kelly, you remember her right?" I nod my head. Yeah Kelly is her aunt. She's awesome. Well as far as I can remember. "Everyone back home is fine. We still talk about the fun times we had when you were still around." She says with a smile. I smile too.

I wouldn't be surprised if my cheeks start hurting after all this smiling. "And the costume it's kind of top secret while we are here. I'm here to get a _McFlurry_ also." She finishes. I squeal and then pull her in for a bone crushing hug.

"We really need to catch up." I tell her once we let go.

"I know right. Hold on a second we can catch up now, just let me change into more familiar clothes." She says. Yeah that would help a little. She runs into the girls' bathroom and I go to the register again.

"Hello, me again. Can you cancel my order please? I'll take the milkshake my friend ordered though." I say.

"Okay." she replies. She hands me Gabby's M&M milkshake. I see her reach for the register. "Oh yeah, just keep the money I gave you. It can be your tip." I say.

"Thank you Miss." She says. I nod as Gabriella comes back out in girl clothes. She comes up to me again and takes her _McFlurry._

"Thanks." She says as she takes back her drink. "We can go talk at the park. I already have my stuff there." She says.

"Okay let's go." I say. We walk to the park and sit down at the bench that had a black backpack on it. This must be where she left her stuff.

"So now what have you been doing here while in L.A?" I ask her with a smirk. She puts down her flurry and looks me in the eyes. "You still with Dimitri? I bet he's missing you." I start again.

"Ugh, about that. I have a new boyfriend. I broke up with Dimitri like 2 years ago." She tells me. Her head drops down.

"What happened? I thought you too were in love." I ask. I'm a bit disappointed. I set their oblivious asses up in the 7th grade.

"Yeah that's what I thought too. He was just using me. Like a prize he won in a contest. The last year we were together I found out he was cheating on me with Ivy. You remember her?" she asks. I nod my head. What? Ivy's skank ass was terrible. I hated her. Now I hate her even more…even though I won't see her ever again.

"Well after he practically tried molesting me I broke it off. He was pissed at that and told me that I never really meant anything to him. He said that's why he's been with Ivy the past year and a half. He kind of broke my heart in two." She finishes. She got a bit teary eyed. I saw her start blinking fast. She's not the type of person to cry about a dumb guy.

"Oh I'm so sorry." I say. Her story has me a bit sad. I feel like it's kind of my fault. If I wasn't so on her case about him, maybe that crap wouldn't have happened.

"Don't worry about it. It isn't your fault. You didn't know he was an ass hole like that. After that I hadn't dated or even thought about dating a guy. Well at least until I got here." She says. Her lips curve upwards slightly. Holy shit! She got a Hollywood boyfriend!

"Who? Tell me!" I command.

"His name is James. He's in a band and I've been living with him and his friends for the past few days."She says simply. Hold the mother sucking phone.

"James? James Diamond? As in Big Time Rush?" I ask her wide eyed.

"Yeah. He's been my boyfriend for 3 days now." she tells me with a smile.

"Oh my God! Oh my god! Oh my God!" I start squealing. I stop abruptly. "Wait. How the hell are you staying with them?" I ask confused. There is no way in hell she could have found a way to live with them.

"Costume." She says simply. I give her a look. Like that explains it. Um, no I don't think so. "I'll explain that in like a second. But yeah. I like really like him. He's sweet, kind, nice, funny, cool, really compassionate, sensitive, and when he kisses me I forget my own name. When I'm around him it's like he's the only person in the world." she says. She looks into the air and sighs. She must really love this guy.

"Sounds like love to me." I say with a mischievous smile. I wiggle my eyebrows.

"No I don't think so." She says. Denial is not good Gabriella. You should know that by now.

"You just don't want to admit it to yourself. After what Dimitri did you're just trying to protect your heart from being hurt anymore. That experience has stunned your mind's processing of your stronger feelings. You need to try and accept being in love with someone again because from the look on your face when you thought of him, the way you said his name, and the way you described him, you seem like you've fallen for this guy." I tell her. She looks at me shocked. What did I say?

"Since when did you become Dr. Phil?" She asks smiling. I smirk.

"Around the same time I left Atlanta. Now back to my question. How the hell are you living with Big Time Rush?" I ask her. This I have _got _to know.

"Whole story?" She asks.

"You betcha." I reply.

"Okay well it started when I saw Kelly at the airport…" She starts. She tells me her story beginning to end. About Kelly working with BTR and her laying down the rules for her trip. She tells me how Kelly agreed to let her go guy for two weeks and Kelly taking her shopping for boy clothes. She goes into detail about her living with the –so sexy- guys of BTR and how she's sleeps with Carlos and James. I almost laughed at that.

She tells me about 2 girls she met. Mostly about Jo Taylor and about her cheating on Kendall. Jo is trying to get onto Gabby's pants. I found out how James realized she is actually a girl. She even told me how _the _Logan Mitchell gave her the Heimlich maneuver. I really laughed at that.

"He…humped you. Oh GOD that is funny shit right there." I say. She starts blushing. Oh my gosh. I'd let any of those guys Heimlich my maneuver any day. She mentioned getting arrested. A week in the life of Gabriella McLain.

"Your life here is like a fucking reality T.V show." I observe.

"Yeah I know." She says sighing. I bet she is worn out!

"You know that if Kelly finds out James knows you're a girl that you're getting sent back home right?" I ask her.

"Yeah I know. If Kelly or my parents find out I'll be shipped back home. If the guys find out, they are going to hate me. If Kendall finds out that Jo has been cheating on him he's going to hate me. If anything falls out of place I'll be screwed." She says. I can help her out a lot. She needs me.

"You really will. But luckily I'm here to help you now." I say with a smile.

"You would really help me?"She asks hopefully.

"Of course. What are best friends for? I'll pretend to be your girlfriend that you got here in L.A. that way you'll push away Jo, and have an excuse to go out with James without it being suspicious."I say. It sounds a lot better aloud than how I planned in my head.

"No, I can't let you do that! I don't want you to get involved in this." She says. Trying to change my mind is like trying to keep a starving fat kid away from chicken. It just can't be done!

"Too late. And this way we can still text all the time. It's official I am your girlfriend."I say with my hands on my hips.

"That sounds wrong on so many levels." She says face palming.

"Too bad. You know you love me for this."I tell her. This is going to ROCK.

"Yeah that I do. After I leave L.A we need to keep in touch like no doubt."She says.

"You got that right. Oh, well I'm coming to visit Atlanta on the 4th." I say.

"Awesome! So are you coming just because it's my birthday, or because it's July 4th?" she asks. Is she slow in the head?

"Your birthday! You know it babe."I say. We both stand up.

"Okay save the nicknames for the act." She says. I smile and sling my arm over her shoulder.

"Nope, that I can't do Honey bunches." I say while pinching her wittle cheeks. She swats my hand away.

"Hey, you want to meet James? I can see if he can come here and meet us." she says excitedly.

"Sounds great! Can't wait to meet your boo." I say smiling. This is the perfect time to check out her boyfriend's attitude and perspective on life.

"Please don't embarrass me. Or tell him about the arrest. None of them need to know why I got arrested and I'd like to keep it that way."She begs.

"I wouldn't dream of it."I say. "Oh and does Carlos by any chance have a girlfriend?"

"No, I don't think so…why?" she asks while raising one of her eyebrows.

"No reason. Just wondering." I say with an evil smile. Carlos is available…nice! I'm so going after him once Gabby is settled. She texts someone on her phone, then starts talking to me again.

"Whatever you are planning count me out of it." she says.

"You're going to get involved even if it's not voluntary." I tell her evilly.

"No I'm not. I refuse to be involved." She crosses her arms over her chest.

"Just wait Gabby Lain. Just wait…" I say. We are talking like I never moved away.

"Hey. What did you call me down for?"A male voice asks. One of the newest teen heartthrobs James Diamond walks up to us and gives Gabriella a hug. So she definitely wasn't lying. She smiles as soon as he lets go. She so loves him…

"Hi. Who are you?" he asks once he acknowledges my existence.

"I'm Gabriella's girlfriend." I say with a glare. The test of over protectiveness. "Gotta problem pretty boy?" she punches me and I smirk. He doesn't pull her away and glare at me. He passes.

"She means that she is going to pretend to be my girlfriend so that you and I can be together more often. And if you are wondering where I found her, we went to the same school from Kindergarten until 8th grade, she moved here to L.A with her mom and I re-found her at McDonalds." She says when she puts her arm over my shoulders.

"Savana. And I'm pleased to meet you." I say with a curtsey. The test of non-stick in the mudness. He can't be a boring twit.

"Nice to meet you too." he says with a gleaming smile and then a bow. He passes. Guy is pretty good. What else can I test him on?

"Alright so whenever we go out I'm going to tell everyone that I'm going out with Savana. To make it more believable I'm going to invite her to dinner tomorrow to meet the guys." She says smiling.

"W-w-what? That was never part of the plan!" I exclaim. The hell? She can't just throw me in a dinner with BTR.

"I know. I just thought of that. Sweet cheeks." She says pinching my cheeks. Karma's a bitch. I scowl at her.

"Die!" I growl. I take out my phone and look at the screen. "I need to go now. If I want to look presentable tomorrow, I need to go find an outfit. It's already 7 o'clock. I'll text you later Gabby." I say. "Bye James." I walk away and try to catch a taxi. I have some shopping to do. I need to look awesome for tomorrow.

**-Time change…date change…clothes change-**

**-Next Day-**

Today is the dinner day, night or whatever you want to call it. I was shopping until like midnight. I got a long lecture by my mom but I got some rocking clothes. I bought an all black dress that is tight at the top but doesn't squeeze the life out of my boobs. Hey boob is a fun word. The B looks like an aerial view. The oo looks like a front view and the b looks like a side view. Isn't that hilarious? Sorry that's off topic. Anyway at the waist it turns flowy and swishes around when I spin. It stops below my knees.

I curled my hair into big blonde ringlets and I brushed my bangs to the side. I had on some plain black ballet flats. I walk to the apartment Gabby told me 20 minutes before 8 o'clock. I get there and she is all Gabe'd up.

"Okay. Remember not to look any of them in the eyes. They will search your soul. Definitely don't look Katie in the eyes. You'll end up cracking and saying something that shouldn't be said."She tells me outside the door.

"Don't worry I got this sweetums." I say.

"No pet names. Those weird me out." She tells me.

"Okay no pet names and no locking eyes with anyone." I repeat.

"Good. Let me give you a look over again. Spin around." She commands. I spin around like she says.

"Make-up check." She says. I face her and smile. "Great."

"No lip gloss on my teeth?" I ask. I lick my teeth.

"Nope, none at all." She assures.

"Let's do this." I say confidently. I link my arm through hers and she knocks on the door. Mrs. Knight opens it.

"Hey Gabriel. And this must be the lovely Savana you spoke of." She says. She knows about me? Oh yeah. Gabby told me she rehearsed with her.

"Nice to meet you Mrs. Knight." I say.

"Come on in. The table is already set up and everyone is sitting down." Mrs. Knight says. We walk in, her first and me right behind. Once we got to the room part space, she introduces me.

"Guys, this is Savana Shanks my girlfriend. Savana, these are the guys." I smile a bit and wave. Oh god I'm going to do something embarrassing. "Don't worry they won't bite. Just be mostly yourself." She whispers. I take in a deep breath and we walk to the table. She pulls the chair out for me. What a gentleman. Ha!

"So Savana, how long have you known Gabe?" Logan asks me as mama Knight puts out some roast beef. I rearrange her and James story into my own little version.

"We met at the beach 8 days ago. We talked at the food court and we just hit it off from there." I say.

"Yeah. I've been out with her the past few days." Gabby adds in.

"Do you have any friends that we might know?" Carlos asks.

"Uh, yeah. You might know my friend Gabriella." I say then wink at her.

"Yeah we met her at the beach." Logan says.

"She was really pretty." Carlos says.

"I bet she would appreciate hearing that." I say. This is a piece of cake. I could get use to this.

:

:

I was on FIRE all night. No hesitation. No awkward pauses. I've always been a conversationalist. I slipped a couple of flirty remarks while talking to Carlos. He is so adorable. Gabriella walks me out after dinner. We stop in the hallway. We both let out deep breaths then squealed.

"That was awesome. The guys totally bought it!" she says.

"I know right!" I exclaim while jumping up and down. "I hope you spend your newly made time wisely." I wink then push her shoulder. "BTW I'm coming to your filming tomorrow. Can't wait to see you act bestie!" I say. I walk to the elevator waving. Tomorrow will definitely be interesting.

**-Date change…-**

***Middle of filming the next day***

"You're too pretty to have your heart broken like that."Gabby's character Zak says. Gabby's scene had started and she looked at me. I smiled and gave her thumbs up for good luck. During the beginning of the show, I got all of the guys from BTRs' numbers. Schveet!

"You really think so?" Jo's character Rachel answers.

"Of course." Gabby says. the both walk towards one another. They stop and partially lean forward. Oh damn, they are about to kiss!

"Ki-ya bitch!" Gabby says. Gabriella didn't kiss her but slapped the taste out of her mouth. I don't think that was in the script. It shocked the fuck out of everyone. I screamed. Yeah it was that shocking. "No one fucking talks about my friends like that! Savana isn't a Barbie. At least she's really a blond! Your eyebrows are god damn brown!" she yells. I shoot out of my seat. The slut was talking about me?

"Get her Gabby!" I yell. Jo runs her hand across her mouth. I could see a bit of blood. Gabby is heavy handed. All of the guys and I run down to the set. Kendall reaches them first. He is pretty fast.

"What the hell was that for?" Kendall asks now standing next to her. She spins on her heel to look at him. She's getting angry. Gabby gets riled up quickly.

"She's been cheating on you Kendall." She says. Kendall looks like he just got slapped across the face. It doesn't seem to register at first.

"What?" he asks quietly. Got the bitch!

"Jo." She pauses and points to Jo. "Has been cheating on you! She's been using you to keep a good girl persona out in public. She even tried to seduce me with her rusty dusty ass." She yells. I snicker. Rusty dusty ass. That is funny. He looks over to Jo who is now standing up.

"Is it true?" He asks sadly.

"Of course not! I love you baby. He's only mad because I didn't want to be with him. I've always been faithful to you. You and only you." She says with a few tears. Fake. Totally fake.

"I know you aren't believing this crap are you?" she asks Kendall incredulously.

"How do I know you're not lying?" he asks her. She scoffs.

"I shouldn't have to prove if I'm god damn lying! The bitch is a loony bin!" She shouts. He still doesn't look convinced. "Like hell I want that bitch. I only like guys." Fuck. She just screwed herself over. I see that her anger still screws things up and over.

"You're gay?" Logan asks now stepping up to them.

"No I'm not gay…" Game over. "I'm not even a boy! I'm a girl." She rips off her wig. People gasp and I face palm.

"What kind of sick joke is this?" Gustavo asks. Gustavo saw this too. Just great.

"A girl? I was flirting with a girl?" Jo says.

"You _were _flirting with her?" Kendall asks now mad at Jo. "Jo you can go to hell. And Gabe or whatever your name is. Thanks a lot." he says sarcastically. Cold bro.

"Kendall…" She says softly.

"Save it." he says as he storms off. Damn. She winces.

"So you're not really her girlfriend?" Carlos turns to ask me.

"No." I say hanging my head.

"Dude, what the heck. Nothing makes sense!" Carlos yells.

"Carlos!" I yell. He turns around and looks at me then keeps walking away. I look at Gabs then run after Carlos. Shit man. "Carlos wait!" I shout. I should have worn tennis shoes. Flip flips suck ass. Can't cover much distance with these things.

"Savana! What is going on?" someone grabs my shoulder. I turn around and see Kelly.

"Gabby told everyone. People are freaking out, and I'm going after Carlos." I say. I run out the building. I look around and see James with the guys. I run over to them.

"What the hell guys?" I shout when I get over to them. Carlos, Kendall, and Logan glare at me. Logan steps up first.

"You were in on the whole thing?" he asks. I scoff.

"Uh, yeah! I had to be! Do you guys know what the fuck she has had on her shoulders for the past few days?" I ask.

"…"

"I didn't think so. You guys can't be getting mad about it! You didn't notice a damn thing anyway! You thought she was one of the guys." I yell. They all still have glares on their faces. I sigh. If only I could tell them. I get a text from Kelly.

_She ran awy. Shes da airport. Hrry & bring her bck!_

"Fuck!" I yell. I pull on my hair. I turn to James. "She's gone." I say. All of their eyes widen. Yeah sucks now doesn't it ass wipes?

"We ran her away?" Kendall asks solemnly.

"Where?" James asks.

"Airport. We need to leave. Like now!" I say. "Let's go to my car. It's the beat up silver Camry." I direct. He nods and runs off to my car. I walk up to the guys individually and flick them on the nose. "I'm going to leave you to think about what you did you jerks." I say. Bam! They all just got a taste of the bitch pudding…I shake my head, I run off to my car and see James standing next to it. I unlock the doors and we both jump in.

"Buckle up. I'm not the best of drivers." I warn him.

"What do you mea-" he starts. I put my foot on the pedal, and we skid out of the parking lot. I found out that day that James Diamond screams like a freakin 12 year old girl. I dipped and dodged in traffic. Weaved and narrowly missed hitting a tractor trailer. I pull in the front of the airport and park the car. I take a deep breath.

"James. You need to do this alone." I tell him.

"No I can't." he says quickly. I put my hand on his shoulder.

"James. Just tell her how you feel. Gabby is a sucker for sappy stuff…I know you love her." I say smirking.

"What? I-I don't l-l-love her." He stutters. Smooth machismo.

"Bitch please. I have a gift for these types of things. Just tell her. I know that guy always thinks the girl will run if he says it first, but with Gabriella…well…I just know her. Just tell her." I say. He flips his hair out of his face.

"Are- are you sure?" he asks.

"I'm positive. Now go get your girl!" I declare. He gives me a small smile, and then climbs out the car. Now if only I could fix this shit with everyone else. I kind of figured she would break after all this crap. It's too much stuff for one teen to handle! Gabriella acts all strong and stuff, but truthfully she's a runner. She runs from her problems. That needs to be fixed.

I know now isn't really the best of times, but I wonder how long it would take before Carlos forgives me. I still got a thing for him. Even when he's mad he's sexy! Yes, I am a terrible person. I let my head fall and it hits the steering wheel.

"Fuck my life." I mutter. I lift my head. I pull out my phone and get ready to text Carlos to apologize. I may have been a tad bit too mean to the guys. I start going to text when the car door opens. James comes in and I can literally feel what he's about to say. He stays silent so I decide to go with shaking of the head questions.

"She left?" I ask. He nods.

"She isn't coming back is she?" I ask. He shakes his head then bites his lip. His eyes start to turn glassy.

"You just got dumped didn't you?" I ask. He nods his head and a strangled sob escapes his lips. He hangs his head and he starts crying. Like literally crying. I reach over and pull him in for a hug. She made a god damn 17 year old guy cry. That's just great…note the sarcasm.

I rub soothing circles on his back while he lets it out. I start patting his back. His sniffles and then straightens himself up. Determination fills his hazel orbs when he looks at me.

"She's not going to get rid of me that easy." He says. A smile spreads on my face. Now that's what I like to hear!

"Whatever you have in mind, count me in." I say. He smiles then puts out his fist. We blow it up then I put the car in gear. Gabriella Mckenzie McLain, boy, are you in for a surprise.

**a/n How'd ya like the first half? I think I did pretty good. I don't really have much to say for this Authoresses note. Just REVIEW….REVIEW…R~E~V~I~E~W~. now you have to do it since I spaced out the letters *laughs evilly***

**~Love,**

**I'm Adorkable~**


End file.
